


Rush of Affection

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Hajime Hinata, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm disappointed that this isn't a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Hajime isn't always affectionate like Nagito, but he does have his moments.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Rush of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough of hajime being soft and i'm here to rectify that

“I love you,” Hinata muttered, one arm wrapped around Komaeda’s waist as he pressed his cheek against the boy’s hip. “I love you so much, you know that?”

He felt Komaeda tense up slightly. “Ah...what?” If he had spoken any softer, Hinata might not have heard the way his voice caught on that last word.

Rather than reply, Hinata opted to press a kiss to where Komaeda’s skin was exposed, where his shirt had ridden up from him sliding down the pillows propping him up. A small smile tugged at his lips when he felt Komaeda twitch at that.

Komaeda took a breath before chuckling quietly, one hand coming down to run through Hinata’s hair.

“I love you too, Hinata-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> hajime gets random bursts of love for the people he cares about send tweet
> 
> as always comments are appreciated 👉👈


End file.
